


Easy Sway

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a quiet Danny and an octo-SEAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... This was meant to just be a nice, sweet little cuddle ‘fic, complete with octo-SEALs and silliness. At some point, it kind of took a left turn at Albuquerque and decided that I needed to write my first bit of porny slash. (Slashy porn? Whatever.) >_> Kind of fitting for my first ‘fic in this fandom, huh? XD
> 
> This work was originally written for the LJ community Fanfic_Bakeoff. The 300 word entry can be found on that com.

Steve comes awake gently for once, instead of the usual jolt he feels as his partner gets up and starts his day. It's rare that he's up before Danny -- that man hits the ground running, all frenetic energy, unmuted, on fast forward as soon as his feet hit the floor -- and Steve rolls over to appreciate the quiet. For a minute he just lays there, admiring the way an errant beam of sunlight bounces off bright blond hair.

He reaches out and runs his fingers lightly down Danny’s chest, watching the play of light and shadow as his hand moves and his partner breathes. Suddenly, he has to have all that stillness right up against him. Steve reaches out and wraps around Danny, burrowing into his neck, and tangling their legs together.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of octo-SEAL this morning?” Danny murmurs sleepily, laying a gentle kiss on Steve’s temple.

“It’s almost 9:00 a.m, and you’re still in bed,” Steve replies, snuffling up under Danny’s jaw. “Wanted to keep you here.”

“Hmmmm,” Danny hummed. “I see. That all you wanted?”

Steve’s breathing quickens as Danny rubs his thickening cock against the thigh Steve has slipped between his legs. Steve growls and rolls them, pinning Danny and feeling himself harden as he gets everything lined up just right.

He leans down and kisses Danny, delving deep and sucking lazily on his partner’s tongue. Danny moans into Steve’s mouth and jerks his hips up, creating friction that makes Steve gasp and throw his head back, grinding down and setting a slow rhythm.

Danny buries his hands in Steve’s hair and brings his head down. This kiss is sloppy and wet; and Danny speeds the thrust of his hips, insistent. “Come on,” he goads. “Is that all ya got?”

Steve moans and plants short, quick kisses along Danny’s neck. “Bossy,” he breathes as he licks a line up Danny’s jaw and into his mouth. They rub and grind against each other, and Danny’s hands find his lover’s hips. He holds Steve still and arches up, finding his release with a long, loud moan. Steve starts to move again, his thrusts erratic and he lets go with a contented sigh.

As their breathing slows and bodies cool, Steve leans over and grabs a shirt off the floor to clean them up. Wadding it up and tossing it aside, he wraps himself back around Danny, pulling him close and settling his head under Danny’s chin. He feels his partner sigh.

“And the octo-SEAL returns.” Steve can hear the amusement in his voice. “You not ready to get up yet?”

Steve just grumbles and burrows his head down to Danny’s chest and tightens his hold, content to lie there as long as his partner will let him. The morning passes with only the sound of their breathing, and Steve is lulled back to sleep by the feel of Danny’s hand as it runs through his hair.


End file.
